Everyone Deserves a Second Chance
by FluffysGurl3249
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED HieiKagome YYHIY XO Hiei is given as second chance at life. But he must help a young girl if he wishes to live once again.
1. Gone But Back Again

_Title: Everyone Deserves a Second chance_

_Authoress: FluffysGurl3249_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few crappy fanfictions. And a few Yu Yu Hakusho DVD's. I hate Mukuro. Don't ever bring her up when talking to me._

_Author's Note: Ever heard of the story Rumplestiltskin? This isn't based off of that, but I got this idea from a book of retold versions of Rumplestiltskin. You probably haven't read this one, but Rumplestiltskin is a young elf with whom the miller's daughter falls in love with in the end. It's really cute and it gave me a bit of inspiration. So, buckle your seat belts folks! Here's Everyone Deserves a Second Chance! A HieiKagome, Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover!_

* * *

**:Northern Section of Makai:**

"Hiei Behind you!" A young boy with forest green eyes shouted, though it was in vain. He knew it was too late. There was the sound of flesh being pierced roughly followed by an ear splitting scream. Then silence. "Hiei?" The green eyed boy called out softly, trying to see through the smoke. He started walking forward tripping on something in his path. The demon. It looked like Hiei had killed it before... Kurama stepped over it. The dust cleared and his mouth fell open. Hiei was dead. (Don't kill me yet.)

**:Hell (It's where murderers go in my story):**

A spiky haired demon sat up slowly. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. This certainly wasn't Makai or Japan. Flames shot up everywhere. Hiei blinked and stood up. The last thing he recalled was Kurama shouting out to him and an immense pain shooting throughout his chest. His eyes widened when he realized what happened. He was killed.

**:Sunset Shrine, Tokyo, Japan, 5 years later, year 2005:**

"Kagome! Inuyasha is here!" Kagome turned to her door and to the voice. "Okay mom! Be there in a minute!" Kagome picked up an oversized yellow bag with incredible ease and ran out of her pink room. "Where have you been? Your late!" A silver haired man clad in red yelled at her the moment she reached the last step. "I, Inuyasha, have been working. Which is more than I could say for you." Kagome snapped. Inuyasha's dog ears flattened and he glared at her. "Lets go then." She said and walked out of the door. Inuyasha followed her to an old well house, where he walked in to find it empty.

He jumped into the well and was engulfed in a blue darkness. He emerged and jumped out. Inuyasha saw Kagome ahead oh him in the clearing. "Oy! Wait up!" He shouted. Kagome turned to him. "Your the slow one." She growled out. She wasn't in the mood for his stupidity. Inuyasha just 'feh'ed and sped up.

They were walking side by side when a thick scent of clay and bones drifted to the hanyou's sensitive nose. "Go on. I'll be back." Inuyasha told Kagome and sped off into the forest. Kagome sighed sadly and waited until he was far away enough, and followed him.

Kagome followed the direction in which Inuyasha had gone, until she heard voices--

"Do you love me Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes narrowed. It was her incarnation, Kikyo.

"Yes, Kikyo, why must you always ask?" Inuyasha replied.

"Because I never believe you! You love that reincarnation of mine!" Kikyo snapped calmly.

"No I dont What must I do to prove that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Kill her."

"Wh-what?"

"Kill her so I may have my soul back."

"But Kikyo-- Fine." Kagome gasped. Would he really kill her. She could feel the tears threaten to spill and she ran back to the well.

**:At the village:**

Inuyasha walked into the hut and noticed someone was missing. "Wheres Kagome?" He asked. "In her time I assume." Inuyasha stared at him. "I told her myself to come here." Shippo decided to add his two cents. "You ran off to see the pot didn't you?" He chirped disapprovingly. Inuyasha growled and punched Shippo's head. "Wahhh! I'm gonna tell Kagome!" Shippo wailed. Inuyasha ignored him and ran to the well. He jumped in. Nothing. He jumped out and back in again. "Damnit!" He shouted. "Let me through!" He shouted in vain. He pounded the ground with his fist. He couldn't get through. He couldn't get to his Kagome. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. If he couldn't get through to her, did that mean she couldn't get back to him? He glared at the bottom of the well. She couldn't leave him. He loved her.

**:Back at the shrine:**

Kagome sat under the God tree, her shoulders heaving up and down with each sob. "Inuyasha-- How could you!" She shouted at no one. She glared at the ground, watching each liquid crystal fall from her chin into the earth before disappearing. _He'll pay._ She thought angrily.

**:Back with Hiei:**

Hiei looked around once more. He didn't know how long he'd been here, it was fucking hot though. He watched demon's shackled to the walls around him scream in agony as the servants of Hell whipped them. The pathetic humans that found themselves here were burned for eternity, the buring soil upon which Hiei walked was soaked with boiling blood and flames were shooting out behind him where ever he once stood.

Hiei watched as one of the Hell Servants walked, or waddled more like it, the pitiful creatures legs to short to be considered actual limbs, up to him. "He will see you." Hiei followed the creature into the fiery pit which they called a castle. Flames licked at his arms and his legs, though not burning him.

A sudden darkness took over him and a gust of cold air met him as he walked into a bright, white light. He had never been in here. But something was off, everything seemed to-- pure to be here. The demon from before pushed him towards a giant desk. Hiei turned towards the beast and was about to destory it, though he knew it would just come back, for touching him, but a voice stopped him. It was a soothing voice, like that of an angel. "Hiei.You've killed many. Innocent and Guilty. Demon and Human. Elderly and Young. But you don't belong here." Hiei narrowed his crimson eyes at an etheral being coming out of the only shadowy place in this well lit room. What did this person mean? Why shouldn't he belong here? He looked the being over and was surprised to see someone like this here. The being was surrounded in a transparent glow. Golden red eyes looked at the little koorime and a small graced the demon's handsome face. Silvery black hair cascaded over his shoulders in a veil of bright darkness.

Though Hiei's face didn't show, the being knew what the koorime was thinking and laughed. His laugh as soft as the softly falling snow. "Do not be deceived by looks. As angelic as I may seem, my entire life as a mortal was full of nothing but Sin. Worse crimes than you could have imagined. Though as ruthless as I am, I merciful to those who _truly _deserve it. I'm going to grant you a second chance at life." Hiei was shocked to say the least. He looked at the godly demon and looked at him suspiciously. "Hn. Why should I have to leave?" The being looked at him in an amused way. "Someone up above this place needs help. Should you succeed, you will live forever. Helping another is worth a thousand lives. Should you fail, you'll live forever here, in the fiery pits of Hell. Forever burning in your hatred for humankind."

Hiei didn't want to stay here. He nodded his head slightly in agreement and the being before him laughed his soft laugh and clapped his hand. Instantly a powdery light surrounded him and he winced at the brightness. He felt light all of a sudden his feet touched solid ground once more. Hiei heard someone crying and turned his head to see a young girl sitting under a rather large tree. He watched as she looked up to see him.

**: Kagome:**

Kagome gasped when she saw someone appear in front of her. The man, no demon, was dressed in a black cloak, a white scarf wrapped around his neck. Black pants and shoes completed his attire. He wasn't that bad looking either. Though his hair being spiked up that high wasn't natural. Kagome shook her head. "What do you want demon?" She snapped, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. He didn't answer, just, looked around in slight amazement. "Hello?" The demon took a step towards her. She shrank back. She didn't feel up to a fight.

**:Hiei:**

Hiei looked around slowly before taking a step towards the girl in front of him. He had a feeling this was whom the demon had told him he was to help. "Who are you?" He asked. He watched the girl look at him warily. "Kagome. You?" she asked back. He wasn't going to answe, but he did. "Hiei." Hiei told her. Things really have changed. He wondered if Kurama was still in this city.

**:Kurama:**

Kurama sat on his bed, studying for an exam he had tomarrow. He stretched and stood up. He felt a sudden demon life force appear in the middle of Tokyo. He straightened up and wasn't surprised to hear his communicator go off. He picked it up and opened it. "Kurama! We need you to go to the Sunset shrine! We've picked up a demon's energy there. It's powerful. Yusuke and Kuwabara will accompany you. Be careful." Kurama blinked as he watched Koenma's face disappear. "Demon energy?" He thought out loud.

Kurama ran out of his room and down the stairs. His mother was at work so he needn't explain where he was going in such a hurry. He ran out of the front door and out of the apartment. He knew where the Sunset shrine was, he'd pass by there every now and then. He was Yusuke and Kuwabara already there. They seemed to be in a shocked state, staring at the demon he guessed.

Kurama ran up to them and followed there gazes. "Hiei?"

* * *

_Oh yea! New story pplz! don't that rock? I want reviews! I'm proud of this chapter and the way it came out. I want feedback. Oh, and random shoutout, Viva La Bam rocks! Bam is soo hott! This is a HieiKagome story. I'm not sure what the other pairinga re, but I'll figure it out myself._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Everyone Deserves a Second Chance_

_Authoress: FluffysGurl3249_

_Disclaimer: Don't own. I own the devil in this story (Your slow if you didnt figure out who the demon who sent Hiei back was.)_

_Authors Note: I am going to bring back the Devil somehow. I like him lol. Hope your enjoying the story. I like writing it. Didn't like killing Hiei._ **Srry for this chap being so short!**

* * *

**:Chapter 2:**

"Hiei?" Kurama gasped. He watched said demon turn around to face him. Kurama looked over at a young girl about his age shrinking down into the seat of a bench trying to keep out of view. "Hello?" Kurama asked. Kagome looked at him, slight fear in her eyes. "Hiei. I think you should come over here." Kurama said softly.

Hiei didn't have any desire to be near some ningen female, so he started towards the fox-- when he was yanked back. "Hn?" He grunted in confusion. "Whats going on?" Yusuke decided to yell. Hiei started forward again, only to have the same result. Kuwabara started laughing. "Haha! Shorty gots a girlfriend!" Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Shut up you baka." He said coldly. Kuwabara kept laughing. Yusuke noticed Kagome.

**:Kagome's POV:**

I sat there dumbstruck. Who are these people? I paled when the one they called Hiei couldn't get less then ten feet away from me. I closed my eyes and hoped, no PRAYED this was a dream. Some sort of nightmare. I opened my eyes again and saw the one with the slicked back hair staring at me. I smiled weakly. "Hi." I whispered.

**:Back in the Feudal Era:**

"Is he going to be okay?" Shippo asked. Sango and Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. He'd been sulking ever since he couldn't get through the well. They found him sitting in the bottom of the well, whispering "She's gone." Over and over again. "I hope so Shippo. I hope so, Shippo, I hope so." She replied quietly. She had a feeling Kagome was gone for good.

**:Back in the Future:**

"Can we go inside please?" Kagome asked. Kurama nodded politely. "Uh.. Yes please." Kagome stood up and started walking towards the house, when she got about ten feet away, Hiei was dragged along behind her. Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing, while Kurama just smiled. They followed her into the house.

Kurama followed behind and pulled out his communicator. "Koenma, the demon is Hiei." He talked into to compact disk like device. "WHAT?" Koenma screamed. "HE'S SUPPOSED OT BE DEAD!" Kurama glared at him. "You want him dead?" He asked coldly. Koenma shook his head slowly."No-- but he died! You all saw him!" The ageless toddler stuttered. "Well hes back. And theres a girl, too. He can't get ten feet from her or he'll be pulled back." Kurama explained. He watched the toddler close his eyes to think for a moment. "Whats her name?" Kurama shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm sure Hiei does." Koenma glared at the fox. "Well find out!" and the screen went blank.

Kurama sighed and put the device back up. "Sir?" He saw Kagome at the top of the stairs. "Oh! Sorry. I'm coming." He called back and saw Hiei not too far behind her. He saw her waiting for him as he wlaked up the steps. "I'm Kurama, Miss...?" He trailed off. "Kagome." She answer instantly. "Ah." _Well thats one thing down. _He thought. _'Get me away from her, fox.' _He could hear Hiei telepathically speaking to him. '_Tell me how and I will. But first tell me how you came back.' _Kurama didn't get an answer. _'Hells not too bad.' _Hiei thought. '_W--What?'_ Kurama thought confused. _'Hell isn't that bad. Hot as fuck though.'_ Hiei thought. Kurama couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Kurama?" He could hear Kagome ask. "Hm?" Kagome shook her head. "Nothing." Kagome sat down at the kitchen table. "May I ask why you are all at my shrine?"

Kurama spoke up. "We heard there was a demon and came to kill it, when we found it was our friend Hiei. Who died 5 years ago." He said a bit uncertainly. Kagome looked over at the clock above the stove. "Oh! It's late!" It was almost 9. "How did time go by that quickly?" She thought out loud, apparently forgetting about earlier. "I guess Hiei is staying here, since he can't go anywhere, and yall have homes I presume?" Kuwabara shouted out "Yes!" And asked Kagome to go out with him because she was a pretty lady.

That instantly brought up Inuyasha in her mind. She started to tear up. Kuwabara started to panick. "Did I do something?" He asked stupidly. "Baka." Hiei muttered. "I hope you can show yourselves out." Kagome said as politely as she could. She turned and ran up the stairs, Hiei following her a few seconds later. Kurama and Yusuke glared at Kuwabara. They left.

Kagome let Hiei into her room, though rather reluctantly at first. She fell onto her bed, hoping the demon in her room wouldnt kill her in her sleep. Kagome turned around to face Hiei, who was sitting on the floor indian style glaring at her. She stared at him until she fell asleep, in which she had the wierdest dream--

* * *

_CLIFFY! REVIEWS! UPDATES! BYE! (little thing I just wanted to tell you I goofed up on. When I was about to post this chap, it said **'Kagome let Hiei into her, though rather reluctantly at first.'** I hope its just me, but doesnt that sound a little 'off' to be polite. I had to quickly edit that.)_


End file.
